


Then You Have To Breathe In

by angelgazing



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel was a singer. She was an actress. She wasn't a dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then You Have To Breathe In

Rachel was a singer. She was an actress. She wasn't a dreamer, because dreamers never _did_, they just sat around, waiting for the world to be handed to them.

She didn't wait for anything to be given to her.

Her dads got married in their backyard every year. They said you had to take all the happiness you could get in life, especially if the rest of the world was trying to keep you from it. She always sings a different song, since she'd offered them a perfectly-pitched rendition of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ the summer she turned two. The basement is walled with boxes of videotaped performances, and she remembers watching that one over and over, sitting too close to the screen while her dads argued over who had over-salted the pasta this time. They called her their little star, smiling, as they called her to dinner.

Rachel never told Ms. Corcoran about that. She didn't tell her what music she liked to listen to when she was happy, or where she wanted to go to school, or what she dreamed about when she started to think everything was impossible and high school would never get better.

All Rachel had ever managed to really tell her mom was that she was thirsty.

That was it. That was the end. Ms. Corcoran has a new daughter now, with ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, and one day she'll grow up with a great voice. It'll be a big voice, probably, because Ms. Corcoran would raise her baby a lot like Rachel was raised by her dads, surrounded by music, and arts, and every opportunity.

Rachel wasn't a dreamer though. She was a lot of things, but never that.

She was her dads' little star, and that was enough anyway.


End file.
